Savage Opress
|Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Dathomir |Familie= |Beruf=Nachtbruder |Meister=Dooku |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= *Vibro-Axt *Doppel-Lichtschwert |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Nachtbrüder-Clan *Nachtschwestern *Sith-Orden *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme }} Lehnübersetzung aus Monster: „You have heard of the Sith warrior, Darth Maul, have you not?“ – „Yes... He was slain on Naboo at the hand of Obi-Wan Kenobi.“ – „A few still remain in his bloodline. The men dwell on the far side of Dathomir. What if I could provide another of his kind?“ thumb|left|Savage tötet seinen Freund Feral Savage Opress wurde auf dem Planeten Dathomir geboren. Er lebte in einem abgelegenen Dorf, das von männlichen dathomirischen Zabrak bewohnt wurde, von denen auch der Sith-Lord Darth Maul stammte. Im Laufe der Zeit freundete er sich mit seinem Clanbruder Feral an. Als während einer Schlacht im Sullust-System Asajj Ventress von ihrem Meister Dooku auf Befehl Darth Sidious' verraten worden war, floh diese nach Dathomir, um bei der Clanmutter Talzin Hilfe zu suchen. Zusammen mit ihr plante sie Rache an ihrem Meister und nach einem gescheiterten Versuch nahm Talzin Kontakt zu Dooku auf, um ihm einen neuen Schüler anzupreisen. Dieser sollte jedoch insgeheim den Nachtschwestern dienen. Nachdem Dooku eingewilligt hatte einen neuen Schüler anzunehmen, machte sich Asajj Ventress in das abgelegene Zabrak-Dorf auf, um dort einen geeigneten Schüler ausfindig zu machen. Dort stellte der Vorsteher Viscus der Dunklen Jedi ausgewählte Krieger vor, von denen Asajj einige wenige auswählte, um gegen sie in einer Reihe von Tests anzutreten. Unter den Erwählten befanden sich sowohl Savage, als auch sein Freund Feral. Nachdem Ventress in ihren Tests einige der ausgewählten Zabrak entweder schwer verletzt oder getötet hatte, verblieben Feral und Opress. In einem letzten Test brachte Ventress den eingeschüchterten Feral in Bedrängnis, woraufhin Savage Opress intervenierte und sich Ventress anbot, sollte sie Feral in Frieden lassen. Die Nachtschwester willigte ein und verließ mit Savage das Dorf, um Talzin zu treffen. Im Nachtschwesterndorf sorgte Talzin dafür, dass Savage in Trance fiel. Hierbei sorgten die Schwestern während eines Rituals dafür, dass Savage an Stärke und Größe wuchs und den Befehlen Ventress' gehorchte. Nach der Zeremonie erwachte der Zabrak und bekam den jungen Feral vorgesetzt. Um seine Treue Ventress gegenüber zu beweisen, befahl diese ihm, seinen einstigen Freund umzubringen, was er letztlich auch tat. Anschließend flogen Talzin, einige Nachtschwestern und Savage mittels eines Transportshuttles der ''Sheathipede''-Klasse nach Serenno, um Dooku zu treffen. Werkzeug des Bösen Zitat aus Monster („I foresee we will do great things together. I shall teach you the ways of the dark side. Soon, your powers will rival that of the great Sith Lord, Darth Maul. We will be even more powerful than Lord Sidious. We shall rule the galaxy together, my apprentice.“) thumb|right|Savage wird von Dooku trainiert Auf Serenno erwartete Dooku bereits seinen neuen Schüler. Zunächst jedoch war er skeptisch, was dessen Stärke betraf. Um den Zabrak-Krieger zu testen und sich seiner Fähigkeiten zu vergewissern, entsandte er den Krieger nach Devaron. Dort sollte er die Kontrolle über den Tempel von Eedit übernehmen, der als Außenposten der Republik diente und für diese militärisch sehr wichtig war. Nach der Landung auf der Dschungelwelt machte sich Savage daran, die feindlichen Einheiten anzugreifen und traf dabei auf den Jedi-Meister Halsey und seinen Padawan Knox, die sich ihm entgegen stellten. Es war Savage jedoch möglich, beide binnen kurzer Zeit umzubringen, was dazu führte, dass die Republik ihre Stellung auf Devaron nicht halten konnte. Nach der erfolgreichen Durchführung von Dookus Auftrag kehrte Opress zu seinem Meister zurück, der sich glücklich zeigte, einen solch starken neuen Schüler zu haben. Im Laufe der Zeit trainierte der Sith-Lord den Zabrak und brachte ihm einige Fähigkeiten in den Wegen der Macht bei. Dennoch waren Savages Fähigkeiten noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber Dooku war überzeugt, dass Savage eine wichtige Angelegenheit auf Toydaria klären konnte. Der Sithschüler reiste daraufhin zu dem Planeten, um den amtierenden König Katuunko gefangen zu nehmen und diesen lebend zu Dooku zu bringen. Auf Toydaria angekommen, war es Opress möglich, in den königlichen Palast einzubrechen, die Wachen zu töten und Katuunko gefangen zu nehmen, allerdings wurde er beim Verlassen des Thronsaals von den beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker aufgehalten. Im Eifer seines heftigen Kampfes mit den beiden Jedi würgte Savage den König und tötete ihn dabei. Nachdem er die beiden Jedi zurückgeschlagen hatte, kehrte er mit Katuunkos Leiche auf einen im Orbit wartenden [[Providence-Klasse Zerstörer|Zerstörer der Providence-Klasse]] zurück, wo er Dooku traf. thumb|left|Ventress und Savage attackieren Dooku Dieser war unzufrieden mit der Art und Weise wie Savage die Aufgabe erledigt hatte und folterte ihn mit Macht-Blitzen. Kurz darauf erschien Asajj Ventress, die dem Grafen eröffnete, dass Savage eigentlich unter ihrer Kontrolle stand. Sie befahl dem Zabrak mit ihr zusammen den Sith-Lord anzugreifen, sodass es zu einem Kampf kam. Savage erkannte während des Kampfes, dass Dooku zu stark war, als dass beide ihn besiegen konnten. In einem Wutausbruch würgte er beide Kontrahenten und schleuderte sie von sich weg. Als Dooku floh und Ventress ihm folgte, wurde Savage durch das Eintreffen Kenobis und Skywalkers an der Verfolgung gehindert. In einem Kampf mit den beiden Jedi verwickelt, kämpfte Savage sich bis in eins der Hangardecks des Zerstörers, wo er bereits von mehreren Kampfdroiden erwartet wurde, die auf Befehl Dookus den Zabrak angriffen. Savage schaffte es in den im Hangar stationierten Segler einzusteigen und floh nach Dathomir. Im Dorf der Nachtschwestern ersuchte er Hilfe und Talzin eröffnete ihm, dass Savage seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten weiter entwickeln könnte, sofern er einen neuen fähigen Meister hätte. Der besagte Meister war Darth Maul , der im Äußeren Rand lebte, und von Savage aufgesucht werden sollte. Mittels eines Amuletts, das dem Zabrak den Weg weisen sollte, verließ dieser Dathomir, um Maul zu suchen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Savage Opress war ein fähiger Krieger und war gut mit dem Zabrak Feral befreundet. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er fähig und auch stark war, unterwarf er sich, wie alle Nachtbrüder, dem Willen der Nachtschwestern. Er war bereit sich zu opfern, um seine engsten Freunde zu schützen. So bot er sich Ventress an, um weitere Verletzungen Ferals zu vermeiden. Nach dem Ritual im Dorf der Nachtschwestern veränderte sich seine Persönlichkeit jedoch vollkommen. Seine körperlichen Merkmale waren nicht mehr dieselben, so wuchsen seine Hörner in unnatürlicher Weise, seine Größe veränderte sich und Savages Kraft stieg. Mit diesen Veränderungen an seinem Körper veränderte sich auch sein Geist. Er wurde äußerst brutal und ungezügelt, sodass nur die Worte der Nachtschwestern oder auch Dookus Befehle dem Zabrak Einhalt geboten. So zögerte er nicht, seinen Freund Feral auf Ventress’ Befehl umzubringen. Auch unter Dookus Order zeigte Savage kein Mitgefühl, so tötete er ohne Zögern Jedi, Soldaten und zerstörte sogar Kampfdroiden aus den eigenen Reihen. Ausrüstung Savage trug eine Rüstung, die ihm Schutz vor Blasterschüssen bot und war mit einem Speer ausgerüstet, den Talzin ihm übergab. Aus dessen Spitze war es möglich, einen Pfeil abzuschießen. Des Weiteren führte der Zabrak ein rotes Doppel-Lichtschwert mit sich. }} Hinter den Kulissen *Savage Opress' Rüstung ist eine Anlehnung an die römischen Rüstungen des Altertums. *Savages Stimme wird im englischen Original von Clancy Brown gesprochen. *Die Nachtbrüder, somit auch Savage Opress, sind allesamt an das Design von Darth Maul angelehnt. Vor allem für das Aussehen der Zabrak-Kämpfer ohne Hemd hielt sich die The Clone Wars-Crew an Entwürfe von Iain McCaig, die Darth Maul für einen Comic mit freiem Oberkörper zeigen. *''savage'' ist ein englisches Wort für brutal, während oppress unterdrücken bedeutet. *In Hexen des Nebels verliert Savage Opress zwischen seiner Konfrontation mit Dooku und der mit den Kampfdroiden ein Horn. Allerdings wird nicht gezeigt, wie sich der Verlust zuträgt, da er in dieser Zeit in keinen Kampf verwickelt wird. Quellen * * * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Zabrak Kategorie:Nachtbrüder Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Sith en:Savage Opress es:Savage Opress it:Savage Opress nl:Savage Opress pl:Savage Opress pt:Savage Oppress fi:Savage Opress